


It's the Apocalypse now

by suni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suni/pseuds/suni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp Chitaqua non è un posto facile. Ogni tanto, però, ci sono momenti migliori.</p><p>Scritto per il p0rn fest di Fiffi, prompt Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean convince Castiel a farsi un tatuaggio.</p><p>[Sorry, Italian only!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Apocalypse now

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che la cosa non sia sfociata in un OOC troppo sfrenato. Idealmente i due personaggi dovrebbero essere in una fase intermedia tra quelli del canon e la divergence dell’End!Verse che abbiamo visto nella puntata dedicata.  
> Grazie a Duedicoppe e Alley Asr per la consulenza.
> 
> L'Endverse non era nel prompt, l'ho aggiunto io because of reasons.

“Lo devi fare. Devi e basta.”

Castiel continua a fissare l’interlocutore con distacco. Vorrebbe rispondere qualcosa di piccato e strafottente che ponga termine a quella conversazione immediatamente, ma non è in condizione di pensare e comunque sa benissimo che il suo sguardo rarefatto e la sua espressione amorfa da tossico consumato sono più che sufficienti a mandare in bestia Dean, senza che lui abbia bisogno di parlare.

“Hai capito bene, Cas?” ripete l’altro con tono definitivo, quasi minaccioso.

Lui sbuffa distrattamente. Quel _rompicazzo_ gli sta facendo venire male alla testa. Sarebbe sufficiente allungare un braccio, aprire il cassetto del comodino e lì c’è il barattolo con le anfe. Se ne buttasse giù un altro paio potrebbe persino smettere di sentire quello che Dean dice. Ma probabilmente si troverebbe anche con un braccio spezzato e quindi rimane lì fermo, sdraiato sul letto, con le spalle appoggiate alla testiera e lo sguardo che vaga su Dean e sullo stipite della porta che lo incornicia. Fuori c’è il sole, e la sagoma di Dean si staglia contro quel chiarore come una macchia scura, tanto che fa fatica a vederne bene i lineamenti – ma quello forse dipende anche un po’ dal caffè d’oppio.

“Non esiste,” afferma alla fine con strafottenza.

“Cas!” esclama Dean facendo un passo in avanti, e lui può cogliere distintamente il modo in cui la sua mano si serra a pugno. “Non farmi incazzare, Cas. Non è giornata.”

“Che cosa triste.” Si stiracchia e gli viene da sorridere, tutt’a un tratto, senza che ci sia la minima ragione per farlo. “Non c’è bisogno che ti incazzi. È la mia pelle. E io non ci voglio niente sopra.”

Allarga leggermente le braccia, come indicando che non c’è nessunissimo problema.

“Cas.” Dean si avvicina di più al letto. La sua voce è scesa di una buona ottava, è ruvida e spazientita. “Hai sentito quello che ti ho detto finora, figlio di puttana? O sei troppo fottuto per capire ancora qualcosa?”

È la _sua_ mano quella che s’irrigidisce e scatta a chiudersi, adesso. La collera che stava dormendo serena sotto la coltre degli oppiacei gli dà una sferzata che ben poco ha di razionale.

“Tieni sotto controllo le parole, Dean,” dice lentamente, stringendo la mascella per mantenere una parvenza di calma. “È ancora con colui che ti ha salvato dall’Inferno che stai parlando.”

“Non te l’ho esattamente chiesto, eroe,” è la risposta rabbiosa, ringhiata ormai da molto vicino – Dean è in piedi accanto a lui, e lo sovrasta. “Non ti ho chiesto proprio un cazzo di niente. Quindi magari potevi lasciarmi là, anziché sbattermi in quest’altra merda.”

Lo vede traballare e poi perdere l’equilibrio, atterrando malamente contro la parete della baracca, prima ancora di capire bene che ha il braccio teso e che si è rizzato a sedere, per spintonarlo.

“Oh, vorrei tanto poterti riportare laggiù,” mormora amaramente. “Vorrei aver disobbedito a _quell’_ ordine e non a tutti gli altri, e averti lasciato a marcire sulla ruota.”

Non sa esattamente perché lo stia dicendo. Non lo pensa veramente – tranne magari quand’è strafatto e la sua mente non è più lucida, ma – oh, sì, è una di quelle occasioni, in effetti. E poi è stato un brutto periodo. La sua gamba ha appena ripreso a funzionare decentemente e quei due mesi passati senza muoversi sono stati un colpo duro.

“Figlio di puttana,” mormora di nuovo Dean, raddrizzandosi. Si passa una mano sulla spalla, che deve aver sbattuto contro il muro, e scuote la testa. “Come vuoi, Cas. Ma se qualcuno di quei demoni verrà a farsi un bel giretto nel tuo corpo, non sarà un problema mio. Vaffanculo.”

Se ne va così, a passo rapido e pesante, evidentemente furioso. Castiel non ha nemmeno il tempo di aggiungere qualcosa – non che ci sia altro da dire, comunque – e ascolta tintinnio della tenda a fili che dondola dove Dean è passato per uscire, e poi la sua voce che si allontana urlando ad altri qualche ordine troppo confuso. Chiude gli occhi e respira profondamente, cercando solo di non pensare a niente. Ma non è facile, affatto, e allora apre il cassetto, prende il barattolo, e arrivederci Apocalisse.

 

 _Molte_ ore dopo, dopo che ha smesso di galleggiare a mezz’aria e i suoi pensieri si sono ricongiunti con il corpo, a terra, dopo un’oretta di yoga, una doccia fredda e una tazza di quella broda che a Camp Chitaqua chiamano caffè – ma Castiel è abbastanza sicuro che non dovrebbe avere quel gusto orrendo – getta uno sguardo pieno di rimpianto alla sua collezione privata di droghe, medita sull’idea di una pipa d’erba, si contiene e viene disturbato dall’ingresso di una delle ragazze – Linda, Lindsay, Leena, non si ricorda il nome. Lei gli si avvicina poggiando una mano sul suo avambraccio, sorride. Castiel le fa un cenno vago col capo, ma la cosa sembra non frenarla.

“Io e Laureen vorremmo fare un po’ di meditazione,” lo informa sommessamente lei, rispettosa. La sua mano scivola carezzevole lungo il suo braccio, ma Castiel riesce solo ad avvertire un lontano fastidio.

“Non adesso,” risponde, liberandosi del suo tocco e arretrando di un passo. “Ho da fare. Winchester è rientrato?”

“Poco fa.” La ragazza annuisce, non sembra essersela presa e gli sorride.

“Grazie,” mormora lui voltandole le spalle.

Fuori è l’imbrunire. C’è ancora movimento tra le baracche e intravede Chuck insieme a Risa, si dirigono frettolosamente verso il deposito e il profeta ha un foglio in mano. Sembrano immersi in una fitta conversazione.

Rallenta involontariamente il passo, nell’avvicinarsi alla baracca di Dean. Stringe le labbra in una lieve smorfia, prende un respiro profondo.

Il filo sottile che li lega, quello che hanno cercato di non rompere finora, sembra non essere mai stato così vicino al dissolversi. Dean non assomiglia quasi più a _Dean_ , quello che lui ha preferito alle armate celesti. Quanto a se stesso, Castiel sa benissimo di non avere più nulla in comune con ciò che è stato per millenni.

Entra lentamente, quasi con cautela. Non c’è un vero motivo per cui sia lì, non ha idea di quello che ci sia da dire – forse nulla, davvero – e non sa a che cosa possa servire. È più una necessità, il bisogno di ricordarsi che sono ancora lì, insieme, e che non tutto è perduto.

Dean è seduto al tavolo. Ha una bottiglia di whisky davanti, e delle mappe. Non si volta al suo arrivo, ma Castiel sa benissimo che lo ha sentito entrare. Rimane fermo poco oltre l’uscio, guardando la sua testa. L’ha ricostruita, tempo fa, come gli umani fanno con le costruzioni giocattolo. È una testa per lo più vuota, pensa stizzoso, ma ci sono cose lì dentro per cui vale tutto la pena. Questo lo ricorda ancora con una sicurezza struggente.

“Cosa vuoi, Castiel?”

La domanda è fredda e distaccata. Si stringe nelle spalle anche se Dean continua a non guardarlo, e stupidamente osserva la stanza intorno a sé, si sofferma sul tavolo, sulla bottiglia.

“Non era razionato, quello?” chiede, senza pensare, domandandosi subito dopo se non avrebbe fatto meglio a stare zitto.

Le spalle di Dean si sollevano e si riabbassano.

“Privilegi da capo,” risponde brusco. “Cosa vuoi? Ho del lavoro da fare,” ripete, voltandosi finalmente indietro di tre quarti per guardarlo.

Castiel sta lì per qualche altro secondo. Lo osserva – le sopracciglia aggrottate, le labbra strette, le narici dilatate e lo sguardo feroce, e sotto, ferito. È strano come non abbia bisogno di nessun potere per leggere Dean, anche questo Dean che a volte è come non conoscesse.

Si passa una mano sul viso, inspirando. I suoi occhi corrono sul pavimento, sugli scarponi di Dean.

“Non… Non intendevo…” afferma, lasciando cadere la frase nel vuoto.

Dean sbuffa, scuote il capo, lo guarda in faccia e poi gli dà nuovamente le spalle, arrotolando una mappa in malo modo.

“Nemmeno io,” ribatte seccamente. “Nemmeno io e sai cosa, Cas? Chissenefrega.” Si gira bruscamente, stavolta, ruotando rumorosamente la sedia nello slancio del movimento. “Non ho tempo per queste cazzate, per il tuoi deliri e le tue stronzate. Non ho tempo da perdere a sentire scuse patetiche o a discutere di fottuti sentimenti. Tornatene a fare yoga, Cas, e non mi rompere i coglioni. Non. Ho. Tempo.”

Castiel annuisce lentamente, lo fissa. Dean distoglie lo sguardo, stringe ulteriormente le labbra, si acciglia.

“Non hai tempo di cercare di restare umano,” mormora Castiel beffardo.

Ottiene la reazione che poteva prevedere: Dean si alza di scatto, gli va contro con due balzi, si piazza di fronte a lui a muso duro.

“Non ho bisogno di essere umano. Ho bisogno di essere capace di uccidere un fottuto arcangelo caduto, di strapparlo via da mio fratello. E non te ne uscire con una delle tue stronzate tipo che le cose buone succedono o qualche puttanata simile, perché giuro su Lucifer che ti sparo in testa. Non ho bisogno neanche di questo.”

“Dean…”

“Ma ho bisogno, cazzo,” Dean alza la voce, piena di collera, “che l’unica fottuta persona su cui pensavo di poter contare mi dimostri un minimo di fottuto supporto anziché giocare all’hare-krishna e imbottirsi di anfetamine. Puoi fare questo, Cas?”

Lui scuote lentamente la testa. Pensa che gli hare-krishna fanno voto di castità quindi il paragone non è calzante, ma non sembra il caso di farlo notare.

“Dean…”

“Oh, lo so che non puoi,” risponde l’altro per lui, velenoso, arretrando. “Ma potresti almeno, magari, farti fare questo dannato tatuaggio. Così almeno non dovrei preoccuparmi che qualcuno dei demoni che sono stati avvistati ti frughi il cervello e poi ti riduca a un pastone per mastini infernali.”

“Dean…”

“E piantala con questo Dean!” ringhia l’interessato.

“…Non mi lasci dire nient’altro,” osserva ragionevolmente Castiel. È sempre così: quando Dean perde la calma è come se lui venisse investito di un’energia opposta di pari intensità e tutto di lui diventasse stabile, sicuro, quieto.

“Se hai qualcosa di intelligente da dire, beh, cazzo, sto aspettando.”

Castiel socchiude le labbra, lo guarda, poi solleva la mani fino al viso e ce lo affonda.

Gli angeli non hanno bisogno di protezione dai demoni. Nessuno di loro potrebbe comunque invadere i loro tramiti o tanto meno intaccare la loro vera essenza. Nessun angelo può essere posseduto da un demone.

Ma lui non è più un angelo, e questa è la cosa peggiore di tutte. L’impotenza, la limitatezza, le scarse capacità, tutto serve a farlo sentire solo infinitamente inutile. Le sue facoltà angeliche residue sono infime, per lo più sensazioni e intuizioni molto vaghe.

“Non voglio quel tatuaggio, Dean,” ribadisce, questa volta con voce calma, quasi comprensiva.

“Ti serve,” risponde Dean caparbio. “E lo sai anche tu. Cas…” inspira profondamente. “Mi dispiace per… Quello che ti succede. Ma non posso pensare a proteggere te.”

“Non ce n’è bisogno. Non…”

“Cas! Sei umano e sei debole. Sei _sempre_ fatto, non sai ancora combattere bene come…essere umano e potresti venire posseduto. E saranno tutti cazzi tuoi, Cas. Non sarò io a risolverli.”

Dean si ritrae, si stringe nelle spalle e si volta tornando verso il tavolo. China la testa come studiando le mappe, ma Castiel è quasi certo che non lo stia davvero facendo.

“Questo tatuaggio è così importante per te?” chiede a voce bassa, serio.

Dean non si gira.

“Dimmelo tu. Sai tutto di me, no?” Il suo tono è sarcastico. “Comprese una miriade di cose che sarebbe bene non sapessero _loro_. Non posso costringerti a fare quel tatuaggio, Cas. Comunque saresti capace di sfregiarlo mentre sei fatto. Ma posso costringerti a lasciare questo campo, se ritengo che rappresenti un pericolo per la sua sicurezza.”

“Mandandomi tra le braccia dei demoni?”

“E’ molto probabile che incontri prima i Croat,” risponde Dean brusco, guardandolo.

Castiel aggrotta la fronte, lo guarda gravemente.

“Non lo faresti,” mormora con sicurezza.

Dean stringe i denti, gli rivolge una smorfia.

“Non mettermi alla prova, Cas,” risponde minaccioso.

“Dean!” Sente lui stesso l’urgenza e una nota di panico nella propria voce, ma non perché sia in pensiero per la propria incolumità. Afferra il suo avambraccio, lo costringe a voltarsi interamente verso di lui e lo guarda ansiosamente negli occhi.

“Non è che tu mi stia dando molte alternative, Cas!” esclama Dean fremente, alzando la voce a una sorta di urlo e strattonandolo via da sé.

“Non lo faresti,” ripete lui, e per la prima volta sente l’autentica angoscia che tanta parte ha nella debolezza umana. È una sensazione ottundente. “Non ho salvato questo…” mormora.

“Hai salvato il tramite di Michael. Sorpresa, amico, le cose non sono andate come previsto!”

Castiel ridacchia, ma non è un suono ilare. Lo sente stridere.

“Beh, non per dire, ma me n’ero accorto,” osserva. Poi scuote la testa. “Dean, dimmi che non lo faresti,” ripete seriamente, avvicinandosi e scrutando i suoi occhi, ma Dean li fa saettare di lato.

Per qualche lunghissimo secondo c’è solo silenzio.

“Non posso, Cas,” mormora poi lui. “Ma posso dirti che vorrei poterlo dire,” sospira, estenuato. “Aiutami.”

Per qualche istante Castiel lo osserva come trasognato. Ridacchia di nuovo – lame su metallo – e poi si strappa quasi via la giacca di dosso, la butta per terra, e convulsamente si tira su con violenza il maglione e la maglia sotto, facendole saltare via dalla propria testa e scagliandole lontano. Rimane fermo in mezzo alla stanza, a torso nudo, e sente di avere il respiro accelerato.

“Bene,” scandisce con sprezzo, “fai il tuo tatuaggio, Dean Winchester.”

Rimangono fermi uno di fronte all’altro per un tempo che sembra incalcolabile, poi Dean lo guida a sedere. Non dice più niente prima di sparire nella stanza accanto, Castiel lo sente trafficare con qualcosa, aprire cassetti, camminare, poi altri tramestii. Rimane perfettamente in silenzio per tutto il tempo che serve a Dean a preparare tutto, sterilizzare gli strumenti.

“Farà un po’ male,” lo informa Dean quand’è pronto a iniziare.

È l’unica frase che viene detta per tutto il tempo necessario. Castiel annuisce, a poi Dean comincia.

Fa male davvero, brucia e punge, ma Castiel stringe le labbra e non permette nemmeno a un suono di sfuggirgli. Fissa un punto qualunque della parete dall’inizio alla fine dell’ora e mezza che Dean impiega a tatuarlo. Si accorge, ogni tanto, che Dean trattiene il fiato come se stesse per dire qualcosa, ma ogni volta lui aggrotta la fronte e Dean tace. Dopo un po’, smette di farlo.

“Ho finito,” annuncia, tanto repentinamente che Castiel quasi sussulta. “Ti bendo, deve stare coperto per un paio di giorni. Cerca di non sporcarlo. Ti farò avere del disinfettante, così…”

“Va bene,” risponde Castiel, sordo.

Dean prende un respiro rumoroso, poi inizia a srotolare una benda e la poggia sul suo petto per farla girare intorno. Ha le dita fredde, i suoi polpastrelli scivolano con una sorta di insicurezza e sono ghiacciati. Castiel chiude gli occhi. La benda scorre anche intorno alla sua spalla un paio di volte, di nuovo sul torace. È una delle sensazioni più piacevoli che abbia sperimentato da quando è _diventato_ il suo tramite, ma rimane immobile e distante. Non si accorge nemmeno che Dean ha fissato la benda, finché non si rende conto che la mano di lui è ferma sulla sua spalla, adesso. Allora, apre gli occhi.

Dean si è inginocchiato, per bendarlo, e i loro occhi adesso sono alla stessa altezza. Si guardano per un po’ in silenzio, poi lui si riscuote.

“Posso andare?” chiede atono.

Dean si limita ad annuire, ma non sposta ancora la mano.

“E’… Venuto bene,” lo informa.

“Splendido,” risponde Castiel con finto entusiasmo. “Festeggerò con della speed. Se vuoi scusarmi.”

Fa per allontanarlo da sé e alzarsi, ma la mano di Dean continua a trattenerlo.

“Dean,” lo chiama, secco.

“Non lo avrei fatto.” La voce di Dean è poco più di un sussurro. “Non sono ancora così. Ma lo diventerò, Cas. Non c’è alternativa.”

“C’è sempre un’alternativa,” lo contraddice lui. “Sei stato tu a dirmelo.”

Dean ha le labbra così sottili da sembrare una linea, adesso.

“Forse mi sbagliavo,” mormora.

Cas scrolla la testa, sorride.

“Beh, amico, spero di no,” commenta ironico. “Lo spero per tutto il maledetto mondo,” aggiunge, e adesso la mano di Dean non lo blocca più. Si alza, cerca con lo sguardo gli indumenti che si è levato, li raccoglie. La sensazione di allontanarsi da Dean è come un leggero strappo – lo spazio tra loro è appuntito da tempo, freddo e poco invitante.

“Domani usciamo a cercare viveri, siamo a corto di alcune cose,” lo informa Dean con tono nuovamente pratico, deciso. “Due pick-up, una decina di persone.”

Castiel si infila il maglione.

“Vengo anch'io?” dice, e vorrebbe non suonasse come una domanda ma la è, indubbiamente.

“Se sarai lucido,” risponde Dean asciutto.

Lui gli rivolge un cenno d'assenso, afferra il maglione ed è fuori, nella notte buia di Camp Chitaqua.

 

Niente è andato come doveva. Niente.

I Croat sono arrivati in massa come se avessero avuto un maledetto radar. Qualcosa è andato storto con uno dei veicoli, l'asse di guida si deve essere danneggiato, poi le cose sono diventate molto confuse e frenetiche. Ha sentito urla, e colpi d'arma da fuoco – qualcuna sparata da lui. Delle persone sono cadute, ma Castiel è già stato in missioni come questa e a volte è capitato che non tutti tornassero indietro sani e salvi.

Quello che non era mai capitato, però, è di stare a guardare qualcuno morire. Da quand'è diventato umano non era mai successo.

Il ragazzo si chiama Jack. È arrivato qualche mese fa al campo insieme alla sorella e al padre. Non ha più di vent'anni. Quando cade a terra Castiel e altre due persone sono poco distanti da lui. Schizzare dall'altra parte della stradicciola e acquattarsi al suo fianco è un istinto che mette in atto prima ancora di esserne cosciente. Il ragazzo ha lo sguardo già annebbiato, ma nel riconoscerlo si illumina. Allunga la mano e la stringe spasmodicamente sulla sua. Castiel ricambia la stretta e lo guarda. Guarda il sangue allargarsi in una chiazza sotto la sua schiena.

“Aiutam...” geme il ragazzo senza smettere di fissarlo.

Castiel vorrebbe poterlo fare. Davvero. Immagina la sensazione di allungare un mano e, nella frazione di secondo necessaria alle sue dita per entrare il contatto con quel corpo, vedere le ferite non solo sparire, ma _non essere mai esistite_. Ma non può. È così tremendo che non riesce a fare nient'altro che stare a guardarlo negli occhi e stringergli la mano, ascoltando il suo respiro diventare un gorgoglio. È sicuro che, anche se dovesse succedere qualche sorta di miracolo e lui ritrovasse l'immortalità della sua razza, non dimenticherà mai gli occhi di quel ragazzo nel momento in cui, mentre stringe la sua mano, perdono la scintilla della vita. È come se qualcosa nello stomaco che era di Jimmy Novak venisse strizzato da una forza immensa.

In meno di un secondo avrebbe potuto cancellare via quelle ferite. Meno di uno.

Dalla sua bocca sfugge un suono che è sicuro di non avere mai sentito, mentre sbatte la mano per terra. Solleva lo sguardo intorno e contemporaneamente sente la sgommata del pick-up che viaggia a velocità massima.

“Cas! Cas, forza!”

Il suo sguardo saetta come autonomamente dietro il veicolo che gli sfreccia accanto e i Croat sono _lì._ Le sue gambe lo fanno schizzare in piedi e poi sta correndo con tutte le sue forze dietro al pick-up. Sul cassone posteriore scoperto sono in due, uno è Dean.

“Corri! Corri, cazzo, forza! Forza!”

Stanno urlando tutti e due, con le mani tese verso di lui. Sa che non possono rallentare più di così, li ha a pochi metri, può quasi sentirli respirare sul suo collo. Spinge sulle caviglie e slancia le braccia in avanti con tutta la sua energia al ritmo folle dei passi, mentre comincia a sentire il fiato che gli manca. Ha polmoni umani, e si sta accorgendo che non sono granché, mentre Dean sul pick-up si sgola ed è così proteso in fuori, verso di lui, che ad ogni scossone rischia di cadere.

“La mia mano! Prendi la mano! Corri, cazzo!” ruggisce impazzito. “Corriiiih!”

Tutto brucia. I suoi polmoni, il suo stomaco, la trachea, la gola, e le gambe gemono di dolore ad ogni passo. Un ginocchio si piega leggermente, fa per cedere e lui barcolla per un istante. Non può respirare.

“No!” urla Dean. “Non pensare! Non respirare! _Corri!”_

Castiel chiude gli occhi per un istante e butta fuori l'ultimo slancio di forza che non si era accorto di avere, l'adrenalina che romba nelle sue orecchie. È con un ringhio quasi bestiale che, osservando la mano di Dean e nient'altro, si butta in avanti come per spiccare un volo e la mano lo afferra, stringe il suo avambraccio come una morsa e lo tira su mentre lui si aggrappa al pick-up, fa per scavalcare la protezione ed è un miracolo se Dean non perde la presa quando qualcosa lo tira violentemente indietro, verso la strada, strappandogli un grido.

Il suo sguardo trova il Croat appeso alla sua caviglia, così pazzo per il virus da non accorgersi nemmeno di strisciare a terra a una velocità tremenda. Cerca di scuotere la gamba mentre Dean lo tira per tutt'e due le braccia.

“Spara!” grida a Luke, con lui sul cassone. “Spara subito!”

L'uomo punta il fucile.

“Rischio di fargli saltare la gamb...”

Ma non finisce la frase. Qualcosa del guerriero dentro Castiel dà un'impennata e in qualche modo, a penzoloni dietro il pick-up, riesce a mettere abbastanza forza nella gamba libera da scagliare un violento calcio contro la testa del Croat, che cede come burro. Ed è libero, Dean lo tira su come un sacco mentre Luke spara.

“Vai, vai!” urla Dean battendo la mano contro la parete della cabina di guida.

Il pick-up accelera, mentre Cas si abbandona sdraiato sul cassone e respira forte, dolorosamente. Poi scoppia in un accesso di tosse lacerante che lo costringe a raggomitolarsi quasi su se stesso, e quando si placa sente ancora il respiro che annaspa disperatamente.

“Ti ha ferito?” sta chiedendo Dean angosciosamente, mentre maneggia la sua gamba. “Cas, ti ha ferito?”

Non lo sa con sicurezza. Immagina che il suo corpo sia a posto, perché al di là dei polmoni scoppiati e del tremore alle gambe non sente nulla che non va.

“Credo di no,” esala.

“Dovresti correre qualche maratona, Castiel,” esclama Luke con una mezza risata. “Lo scatto finale era olimpionico.”

Sorride debolmente e rimane lì fermo, cercando il fiato. Dean si lascia andare contro la paratia laterale ma la sua mano rimane sulla gamba di Castiel.

È solo dopo qualche minuto che la sua mente si snebbia. Lì dietro sono in tre, e nell'abitacolo sono al massimo in due. Fanno cinque persone.

Erano in undici, quando sono partiti.

 

Dean non ha parlato per il resto del viaggio di ritorno, a malapena smozzica qualche parola mentre i loro medici di campo, Chimp e Theo, recuperano Bert dal sedile; è stato scaraventato da un Croat contro una vetrata e i cocci gli hanno provocato due brutte, profonde ferite all’addome. Neanche mentre scaricavano le tre casse che sono il misero bottino della spedizione più fallimentare e sanguinosa che abbiano effettuato Dean dice nulla, e poi sparisce nella sua baracca, dopo avergli semplicemente intimato di passare più tardi per controllare il tatuaggio. Castiel si accorge solo in quel momento che brucia sul suo petto, la pelle sembra in fiamme.

Si ferma a bere acqua e a parlare con Chuck e un paio d'altri. L'atmosfera è cupa, deprimente. La sorella di Jack è corsa via piangendo, suo padre ha esitato, è rimasto lì in silenzio, spaurito, lo sguardo vacuo, finché i piedi non lo hanno trascinato lentamente via.

“Si stanno muovendo più del solito,” osserva Chuck nervosamente. “E' già successo qualche tempo fa. Dobbiamo mantenere il profilo basso.”

“Non siamo riusciti a recuperare granché,” osserva Castiel con una smorfia.

“Razioneremo di più quello che abbiamo,” risponde Chuck annuendo, quasi assentendo a se stesso. “Ci faremo bastare quello che c'è. Non siamo messi così male.”

Lui annuisce. La stanchezza lo sta invadendo come acqua che sale, quasi gli annebbia la vista.

“Vado a darmi una lavata,” annuncia, prima di allontanarsi.

Si lava a secchiate nei rudimentali vani doccia del campo, cercando di usare poca acqua. Quando torna alla baracca è ancora sfinito, ma almeno il tremore dei muscoli si è calmato un po' e l'adrenalina è scesa sotto i livelli di guardia. Ha caricato una pipa d'erba e si è appena infilato una maglietta quasi pulita, dopo aver esitato sull'idea di togliere la benda e vedere come va il tatuaggio, quando Dean entra accompagnato dal tintinnio della tenda.

“Sarei venuto tra poco,” afferma lui, con un cenno di saluto.

“Perché ti sei allontanato?” replica l'altro senza ascoltarlo, fosco.

Castiel lo guarda per un istante, senza capire.

“Per strada. Perché ti sei allontanato?”

Castiel ritorna a quel momento, al viso di Jack, il suo respiro che smette di essere.

“Il ragazzo...”

“Era già morto. Cas, era già finito.”

Lui apre la bocca ma non ha niente da rispondere. Scuote la testa, vorrebbe rispondere che no, era ancora vivo, ma Dean non capirebbe la differenza, adesso.

Non dice niente.

“Potevi morire,” continua Dean, muovendosi per la stanza senza scopo. “Per un cadavere,” precisa. “E' questo il genere di stronzate per cui ti spaccherei la testa.”

“Non ho nemmeno pensato,” spiega Castiel, fermo. “Ero di fianco a lui prima ancora...”

“Cas. Stai zitto, ok? Chiudi quella fogna.”

L'abbraccio è per lo meno inaspettato. Un po' troppo serrato, e dato con tanto slancio da farlo barcollare. Dura qualcosa come un quarto di secondo, poi Dean si ritrae, quasi contrariato dalla propria debolezza.

“Vediamo questo tatuaggio,” decide, facendolo arretrare verso la sedia.

Sotto la benda, la pelle è rossa e gonfia, molto tirata. Dean prima ci passa uno straccio bagnato, scuotendo la testa.

“Ci è finita la polvere, per strada. S'infila dappertutto. Anche lo sforzo non deve aver aiutato. Disinfetto, ma domani stattene tranquillo. Ah, ho dimenticato da me una crema che mi ha dato Chuck, l’ha trovata tra le cose del campo. Dovrebbe servire a mantenere la tua igienica pelle morbida e idratata, signorina.”

Dean scherza penosamente e ha il viso pallido, tirato. È stremato anche lui e lo sguardo rabbuiato è un chiaro indice di come si sente. Sei perdite in un giorno sono un'enormità.

“Non è stata colpa tua, Dean,” dice lui, mentre il disinfettante gli rinfresca la pelle. Brucia, ma è quasi piacevole. Dean ha come un sussulto, distoglie lo sguardo.

“Certo,” esclama, sordo.

“Dico sul serio,” insiste Castiel. “E mi dispiace se mi sono allontanato. Ma era così giovane, quel ragazzo.”

Dean annuisce, bofonchia qualcosa come un assenso.

“Mi ha chiesto aiuto. Avrei voluto così tanto...”

“Cas.” lo interrompe Dean, lapidario.

Lui sbuffa piano, tenta un sorriso.

“Hai ragione.”

Abbassa lo sguardo mentre il pensiero del ragazzo rimane lì, insieme a tutto il resto, Sam, l'Apocalisse. Gli occhi del ragazzo. Gli pizzica il naso, mentre le sue palpebre prendono a sbattere più velocemente del normale. Da qualche parte nelle sue interiora si va formando un bolo schifoso di ghiaccio e dolore, e lo sente salire sul viso che trema.

“Cas..?”

La voce di Dean è quasi spaventata, mentre rimane lì fermo con la benda pulita in mano. Lui vorrebbe rispondere ma il fiato gli si spezza, sta tremando, e la sua vista si appanna. Non capisce subito di avere le guance umide, sussulta mentre il bolo esplode ed è tremendo.

“Che... Che cosa...?” riesce a esalare, la voce gli si spezza, singulta.

Quello è il pianto degli umani.

“Cas... Non è niente,” dice Dean con la voce strozzata. “Ora passa... Cas.”

Quando lo abbraccia, qualcosa cede. La sua testa va giù, e le sue braccia, la schiena, tutto crolla e lui piange, singhiozza sommessamente, la fronte appoggiata contro di Dean.

“Cas, non mi fare questo...”

Anche a Dean scappa un singhiozzo, tira su col naso contro il suo orecchio. Nel sentirlo lui ha come una scossa, inspira a fondo, le sue spalle si fermano e abbraccia in qualche modo Dean a sua volta. Non succede mai, ora due volte di fila. È strano. Non sa bene cosa fare delle sue mani.

“Scusa,” mormora, ridacchia. “Non so cosa...”

Dean si allontana un po', sorride guardandolo.

“Succede, Cas. Non è molto macho, ma succede. Non oggi, però. Questo non è mai successo,” precisa, con un'ombra del vecchio se stesso spaccone.

“Non mi piace,” ammette Castiel onestamente.

Dean ride piano.

“Non piace a nessuno, Cas.”

“Lo credo bene,” osserva lui, piegando le labbra di lato.

Dean lo osserva ancora per un istante.

“Non rifarlo,” dice, più serio. “Non metterti in pericolo.”

“Non intendevo...”

“Cas. Solo, non farlo.”

“Va bene.”

Continuano a guardarsi, in silenzio, per qualche secondo.

Poi Dean prende fiato, sfregandosi le mani con lieve imbarazzo.

“Credo mi ci voglia un whisky. Vuoi un goccetto?”

Castiel annuisce, soprappensiero. Poi, non sa nemmeno come gli venga in mente.

“Ti va una pipa d'erba?”

Dean rimane fermo per un attimo, interdetto.

“Non ti ammazza mica,” aggiunge lui, e sorride.

 

Il materasso sobbalza tumultuosamente, scosso dall'intreccio delle loro risate. Non ricorda bene come abbiano iniziato, ma sono arrivati alla fase in cui tutto, qualunque frase o parole venga detta, è assolutamente esilarante.

“...Quindi non lo sapevo, cioè, non pensavo che mangiarne troppo avrebbe avuto conseguenze del genere. Il vostro intestino è... Voglio dire...”

Dean sta ridendo così freneticamente che ha gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Anche lui fa fatica a parlare, la bocca gli si tende e sghignazza ogni due parole.

“Ti sei cagato addosso!” ulula Dean senza fiato.

“No!” ribatte lui con uno scoppio di risa. “Non è stato questo, non... Sul serio, no! Questo è veramente...” Ma non riesce a finire la frase, il riso lo trascina, e continua finché tutt'e due non hanno più fiato.

È Dean che inspira forte per primo, e poi sbuffa.

“Dio, devo pisciare,” esala.

“Non è venuto finora, non credo si muoverà per questo,” osserva Castiel ridacchiando. Dean lo imita, alzandosi faticosamente a sedere.

“Sto per farla qui...”

“Si anch'io devo... Uoh,” s'interrompe lui, mettendosi seduto. Gira tutto. “Non è una buona idea. Questo non... Non mi piace.”

Dean ride ancora, barcollando verso la porta. Castiel cerca di imitarlo, ma non è semplice. Quando riesce a raggiungerlo, per poco non gli frana addosso.

“Reggiti sulle gambe, cowboy.”

“Stai parlando con un maratoneta.”

“Nei tuoi sogni.”

“Ti smentirò.”

Urinare davanti al cielo stellato è una delle piccole cose dell'umanità che a Castiel piace. Non era ancora successo, in compagnia, ma sembra anche meglio. Quando finisce, Dean si è già allontanato di un paio di metri.

“Whisky?” ripropone, con un movimento del capo verso la propria baracca.

“Mi sembra equo,” acconsente Castiel, barcollandogli dietro.

La serata è abbastanza calma. Da qualche parte qualcuno sta chiacchierando sommessamente e alcune lampade ad olio sono accese. Castiel è piuttosto concentrato sui propri piedi, su come posarli correttamente uno davanti all’altro. Quando sente il tramestio di passi e la voce di Chimp che chiama Dean, fa un mezzo giro su se stesso con uno scatto di sorpresa.

Chimp è parecchio arruffato ed ha la maglietta sporca di qualcosa di scuro, ma per fortuna è notte. Si avvicina con un leggero passo di corsa.

“Tutto a posto?” chiede Dean stancamente.

“Non esattamente,” risponde Chimp, prima di fermarsi e riprendere fiato, piegandosi verso testa. Poi si raddrizza e scaccia i capelli arruffati dal viso con un gesto nervoso. “Bert deve aver avuto una reazione allergica a qualche componente degli antidolorifici che gli abbiamo dato o a un altro medicinale.”

“Merda…” mormora Dean quasi tra sé.

“E’ andato in shock anafilattico. Non abbiamo gli strumenti…” Chimp scuote la testa. “E’ morto, Dean.”

Dean impreca qualcosa sottovoce, dà un calcio a una zolla d’erba. Castiel lo osserva con la sensazione di essere sospeso a mezz’aria. Volta uno sguardo assorto verso Chimp, che è rimasto fermo con espressione mesta. Nel cogliersi osservato, il medico si rivolge a lui.

“Potresti…?”

Castiel si stringe nelle spalle.

“Avete davvero bisogno di un sacerdote,” osserva piano.

“Sì, perché conoscerebbe la Bibbia meglio di te,” commenta Dean sarcastico, ma la sua voce ha una vena di furia. Sbuffa forte. “Ce ne occuperemo domani, Chimp. Grazie dello sforzo. Non… Non aveva ferite da Croat?”

L’altro scuote la testa.

“Abbiamo ricontrollato prima di medicarlo,” risponde.

Dean lo ringrazia con un cenno.

“Vatti a riposare,” conclude, rimettendosi in cammino.

“Verrai a benedirlo?” mormora il medico all’indirizzo di Castiel.

Lui inspira forte. Glielo chiedono sempre e non sa mai dire di no. Vorrebbe rispondere che è inutile far benedire un morto da qualcuno che non ha fede, ma per loro sembra importante.

“Certo,” mormora, dandogli automaticamente una pacca sul braccio prima di seguire Dean verso la sua baracca.

Quando entra, Dean ha già buttato per terra una sedia ed ha recuperato il whisky. Sta scrutando la bottiglia con quello che sembra odio.

“Dean…” lo riscuote Castiel.

“Non dire che non è colpa mia,” borbotta lui, truce.

“Ma è ver…”

“Cas!”

Castiel stringe le labbra, lo guarda storto. Dean non ci fa caso.

“Sono stanco,” mormora, come rivolto a nessuno in particolare.

“Tutti siamo stanchi, sai com’è,” risponde lui, ma non gli sembra sufficiente. Si avvicina a Dean. “Sdraiati un attimo. Prendi fiato, e magari dormi.”

“Sì, certo,” risponde Dean beffardo.

“Stai chiedendo molto a te stesso. E non sei mai stato esattamente un genio.”

Le sue parole ottengono l’effetto sperato, Dean stiracchia un sorriso, poi barcolla fino al letto, buttandosi sul materasso.

“Servimi un whisky, Cas,” chiede contro la coperta.

“Quanto ghiaccio?” chiede Castiel ironico, riempiendo un mezzo bicchiere.

“E un hamburger,” continua Dean senza rispondere.

“Ho della torta di mele in baracca, se vuoi.”

“Oh, tu!” biascica Dean voltandosi con una smorfia. “Perché l’hai nominata, cazzone volante? Sei un mostro.”

Cas ride. La marijuana è ancora lì sottopelle, anche se l’effetto va in calare. Dean, forse perché non c’è abituato, sembra patirla un po’ di più, ma è a posto.

“Qui,” mormora, avvicinandosi col bicchiere.

“Posalo sul comodino,” mormora Dean assorto. “Povero bastardo. Eravamo riusciti a riportarlo al campo, e invece.”

Castiel esita, prima di sedersi sul bordo del materasso. Forse dovevano fumarne un’altra. Avrebbero continuato a ridere. Dean diventerà tremendo quando sarà ubriaco, incazzato e aggressivo.

“Beh, hai riportato me,” osserva lui.

“Il nostro Empire State privato.”

“Ero _così_ grosso,” annuisce Castiel con orgoglio, e sono quando Dean scoppia a ridere si accorge del doppio senso.

“Beh, non sembrava, mentre stavi pisciando.”

“Ehi, quello è Jimmy Novak,” si difende, ma Dean ride ancora.

“E’ così che lo chiami?”

Anche Castiel sta ridendo, adesso.

“Non è così piccolo,” continua lui. “Sul serio! Nessuno si è lamentato… Smetti! Adesso ti faccio vedere,” esclama, e la risata di Dean si inceppa mentre lui si alza armeggiando con i pantaloni.

“Cas! Idiota… Piantala!” esclama ridacchiando, allungandosi per afferrare la sua gamba. Castiel si divincola, inciampa. Atterra con impeccabile precisione sul gomito di Dean, conficcandoselo nello stomaco.

“Cazzone,” esclama Dean, tenendolo fermo.

“E’ quello che ho detto.”

Dean lo lascia, si sporge per prendere il bicchiere e butta giù una robusta sorsata.

“Ce la faremo, Cas?” mormora poi, pensoso.

“Certo,” risponde lui meccanicamente. Non lo pensa davvero – non osa farlo – ma non potrebbe dire altro.

Dean però lo guarda fisso.

“Non ci credi veramente. Nemmeno tu,” osserva piano.

“Dean…”

“Se potessi, te ne saresti già andato.”

“No, io non…” si alza a sedere, risentito.

“Sì invece. Sei bloccato in questo corpo e sei costretto a stare qua, ma se potessi…”

“Falla finita!” sbotta lui, dandogli uno scrollone. Dean reagisce con una spinta.

“Credi che non lo sappia? L’hai detto anche ieri,” continua con accusa.

“Smettila,” ripete Castiel, rifilandogli una sorte di pugno contro la spalla, e Dean lo guarda con rabbia, e replica con una specie di sberla, e un attimo dopo, sembra, Castiel gli sta tirando i capelli con un piede incastrato sotto la gamba di Dean, e cerca di colpirgli la faccia, mentre Dean tenta di ribaltarlo e gli torce il braccio. C’è una zuffa abbastanza violenta in cui vola qualche insulto sibilato, finché Castiel non si ritrova schiacciato sul materasso e il viso di Dean, sopra di lui, è quasi disperato.

“Non te ne andrai,” mormora.

“Non… Vado da nessuna parte, grande capo,” ribatte lui col fiato corto.

“Ma vorresti farlo.”

“No!”

“Non te andrai,” ripete Dean a voce ancora più bassa.

“Ti d-…”

La sua minaccia di dargli una ginocchia nei cosiddetti non viene espressa, perché in quel momento la bocca di Dean finisce sulla sua. È così inaspettato, e strano, che Castiel nemmeno reagisce. Rimane immobile come se tornasse indietro di qualche anno e nessuno l’avesse mai fatto, come se Camp Chitaqua e le meditazioni di gruppo non esistessero.

È _Dean_. Sa di whisky e qualcos’altro, lo stesso odore che gli sente addosso spesso. Quando solleva la testa e lo guarda, Castiel fissa solo i suoi occhi. Li conosce così bene. Tutto quell’umano lo conosce così bene. Probabilmente presto morirà, e tutto questo non sarà servito a niente. Perdere se stesso sarà stato inutile, non c’è più nulla che possa fare.

Così solleva la nuca dal materasso e lo bacia anche lui, beh, perché no. Non è come se importasse qualcosa, adesso è l’Apocalisse.

 

Dean. Dean che si solleva improvvisamente, si passa tutt’e due le mani sul viso e si alza dal letto, mentre Castiel già si sta raddrizzando e sta pensando a qualcosa da dire per evitare troppi imbarazzi ma non ha niente in mente. Dean che però va fino tavolo e prende la bottiglia di whisky trangugiandone un buon sorso, prima di tornare verso di lui e passargliela. Dean che sembra ripensarci e torna verso il tavolo per poi risalire sul letto e poggiare vicino un tubetto. Dean che si accuccia di fianco a lui mentre Castiel beve, poi riprende la bottiglia e tracanna ancora, in perfetto silenzio. Dean che appoggia la bottiglia per terra, mentre Castiel lo osserva con cautela – ha imparato che non può mai essere sicuro di cosa possa fare – e poi ritorna a sporgersi verso di lui, finché non è Castiel a tornare ad allungare il collo e baciarlo. Dean che gli stringe una mano sul tessuto della camicia, sopra la spalla, e senza tanti complimenti gli caccia la lingua in bocca. Dean.

Dean che si lascia trascinare giù sul materasso, sul fianco, e poi si allontana dal suo volto di un paio di centimetri.

“Almeno avrò qualcosa da raccontare all’Inferno,” mormora.

“Ho avuto un’esperienza gay,” recita Castiel con fierezza.

“…Con un Angelo del Signore, Cas,” lo corregge Dean, ammiccante.

Cas sorride.

“Non sono più…”

“Sì. Sei sempre tu.”

Dean lo bacia di nuovo, con urgenza. Preme il viso contro il suo, portando le mani nei suoi capelli, a tenergli ferma la testa. Castiel riesce in qualche modo a muovere finalmente a dovere le braccia e circonda il suo torace, facendo scorrere i palmi lungo la sua schiena fino ad arrivare ai suoi fianchi e aggrapparsi lì. Anche le mani di Dean si muovono, frettolose, scendono sul suo petto e strattonano la camicia per cercare di strappargliela via. Ma non ha i bottoni, si toglie dalla testa, e Castiel si solleva staccandosi per il tempo necessario a levarla, intanto che Dean si sta sbottonando i pantaloni, ed è in quel momento, quando la sua testa rispunta dal tessuto e gli occhi sono su Dean che si spoglia, che decide di non pensare più assolutamente a niente, adesso.

“Non andrai da nessuna parte,” bisbiglia Dean strattonandolo giù, sotto di lui.

Ha fatto sesso con parecchie donne, nell’ultimo anno, lì a Camp Chitaqua. Per la verità, anche con un paio di uomini. Ma nessuna di quelle cose assomigliava a questa, è l’unica cosa che gli compare in mente. Sulle prime non sembra meglio o peggio, solo diverso. In qualche modo, più imbarazzante.

Dean gli sfila i pantaloni quasi in un solo gesto e Castiel di riflesso fa scorrere via le maniche della sua giacca e infila le mani sotto i vestiti, direttamente sulla pelle. Chiude gli occhi con una specie di sollievo e Dean sta facendo scivolare le labbra sul suo collo, le mani sul ventre. Poi si raddrizza e si lascia svestire anche lui. Anche se non c’è molta luce, Castiel la può vedere comunque. Col passare degli anni si è sbiadita fino a diventare difficile da notare, ma lui sa che c’è e la riconosce, la cicatrice sulla spalla di Dean. Le dita sono quasi scomparse, ma l’impronta del palmo è ancora abbastanza chiara. Quasi senza pensarci allunga la mano e va farla combaciare con quel segno sulla pelle di Dean, che impiega solo un paio di secondi a capire.

“Narcisista,” commenta, sollevando gli occhi al soffitto.

Castiel non dice niente e Dean appoggia una mano sulla sua, sopra la cicatrice, sorreggendosi con l’altra. Poi le tira via entrambe e lo spinge indietro, andando ad incastrarsi tra le sue gambe. Non vengono sprecate altre parole, non ce n’è bisogno. Dean è morbido da toccare, la bacia come se non ci fosse niente altro e Castiel si prende il gusto di esplorare in un modo nuovo quel corpo – la linea della colonna vertebrale, delle scapole, del collo, giù lungo i pettorali, su un capezzolo teso, e poi sulla linea del ventre, la solidità degli addominali. È Castiel, quasi pigramente, ad azzardare quello che evidentemente tutti e due non osavano, quando la sua mano scivola oltre la linea sicura dell’ombelico di Dean e scorre giù. Tutto il corpo di Dean si tende e quasi s’inarca quando sfiora il suo glande e Castiel sente un sospiro forte e spezzato quando le sue dite si avvolgono intorno al suo pene. È la più strana di tutte le sensazioni che si ricordi, ma poi non si ricorda più niente perché anche Dean prende coraggio e si corica di lato per far scivolare la mano tra i loro corpi, con un bacio frenetico che schiaccia i loro nasi e tira via il fiato.

C’è un momento in cui finalmente la mano di Dean si sposta ancora, scorre lentamente oltre i suoi testicoli e Castiel trattiene il fiato con un brivido, sentendo un dito farsi strada dentro di lui. Rimane fermo e non si ricorda, davvero, qualcosa di simile. Ha la testa di Dean appoggiata sullo torace, adesso, come se non volesse guardarsi intorno per non deconcentrarsi, e ci fa scivolare sopra una mano affondandola tra i suoi capelli. C’è un secondo dito che entra lentamente, poi il terzo. Quando sente qualcosa di freddo e umido contro la pelle sussulta.

“Che… Cos…?”

“La crema per il tuo tatuaggio.”

“Non mi lascerò… Tatuare… Lì.”

“Coglione,” sorride Dean contro il suo orecchio

Poi c’è vuoto e Dean che gli solleva un po’ le gambe bruscamente e spinge contro di lui.

All’inizio è solo una cosa parzialmente spaventosa, poi dolorosa. Dean cerca di fare piano, si intuisce dai suoi movimenti, ma non sembra riuscire a trattenersi. Poi si artiglia alla sua spalla e spinge più forte. A Castiel sfugge un suono inarticolato e la mano di Dean si posa sulla sua bocca, senza premere, mentre lui dà un’altra spinta e si ferma. Dentro.

Castiel riprova a respirare, poi prende la mano abbandonata di Dean e la riporta sul proprio inguine. Dean solleva la testa e lo asseconda, osservandolo mentre si abbandona indietro con degli ansiti che si susseguono seguendo il ritmo della mano. Dean ricomincia a muoversi dentro Castiel, prima molto piano, poi più velocemente. Non fa più così male.

Dean si muove più in fetta, e più ancora. Respira forte e non smette di muovere la mano, la sua fronte e sulla spalla di Castiel e a tratti mormora qualcosa che però a lui non interessa. Tutto è concentrato in quel punto dentro il suo corpo umano e in quella sensazione dell’incastro che sale sempre più _su_ , dentro i polmoni, lo stomaco e poi lungo le gambe fino alle punte dei piedi, ormai Dean sta gemendo ad ogni movimento e Castiel non riesce a non fare altrettanto. Li sentirà qualcuno ma quella mano, e dentro, e Dean che non respira più e mormora che sì, sì, sì.

Quando Dean viene tutto il fiato che gli restava sparisce insieme a quel suono lungo e languido e all’espressione del suo volto che si contrae, la testa che si reclina indietro e gli occhi che si chiudono mentre geme di sollievo. La mano va ancora più veloce e Castiel si artiglia al lenzuolo come se altrimenti potesse cadere, Dean mormora un “vieni” ed l’ultima cosa che serviva perché lui oltrepassasse la cima e precipitasse, sciogliendosi sul proprio addome.

Il respiro si calma lentamente. Nessuno dei due si muove più – Castiel guarda il soffitto senza farci caso, Dean è ancora appoggiato al suo torace, respira forte, e anche quando scivola fuori rimane nella stessa posizione. Tutto il corpo di Castiel è rilassato come non credeva nemmeno possibile e c’è qualcosa che sta impedendo ai suoi occhi di rimanere aperti. Non fa veramente freddo, ma quando Dean si alza a sedere e lo costringe a muoversi, per spostare la coperta da sotto di loro a strattoni e buttarla sopra, prova un moto di riconoscenza nebbiosa.

Si chiede se dovrebbe andare via. È quasi sicuro che sarebbe la cosa migliore e probabilmente Dean sta sperando che lo faccia prima di doverglielo chiedere. Quando si volta a guardarlo, Castiel sa che sta per domandargli di andarsene.

“Vuoi dell’acqua?” borbotta invece.

Castiel inclina leggermente la testa.

“Non è una cattiva idea,” risponde, e la sua voce è più bassa e rauca del solito.

Dean scivola fuori dal letto, cammina verso la dispensa. Castiel l’ha già visto così – non indossava esattamente un frac al ritorno dall’Inferno ma è diverso, adesso. È stato tra gli umani, è uno di loro, e la sua percezione è cambiata con lui. Dean è bello.

“Ehi, vuoi che ti racconti della scopata che mi sono fatto stasera grazie alla marijuana?” inizia, beffardo, mentre Dean ritorna sul letto.

“Grande. Dammi un cinque, con la faccia,” risponde Dean rifilandogli uno scappellotto, prima di ingollare una lunga sorsata d’acqua e passargli la bottiglia. Poi spegne la luce.

Castiel beve e appoggia a terra la bottiglia, mentre Dean ritorna sotto le coperte. Non si toccano, ma sono molto vicini, da sfiorarsi.

“Siamo seriamente fottuti. Tutti, in questo posto,” mormora Dean stancamente.

“Il rilassamento dei costumi non è così male,” osserva Castiel, rotolando sul fianco verso di lui.

“Depravato,” brontola Dean sfregando il viso contro il cuscino.

Castiel sorride, chiudendo gli occhi.

 

Quando sente Dean muoversi tra le coperte, Castiel si sta infilando le scarpe. Vede la sua testa arruffata spuntare sopra il lenzuolo e il suo sguardo appannato gli scorre addosso.

“Che ora è?” gracchia Dean, confuso.

“L’alba,” risponde lui. “Vado a fare il saluto al sole.”

“Contento tu…” ribatte Dean, riappoggiando la testa sul guanciale. Castiel finisce di allacciarsi la scarpa e fa per alzarsi, ma la mano di Dean si stringe sul suo polso.

“Cas…” inizia, grave.

Lui scuote la testa e si volta di nuovo a guardarlo.

“No,” lo interrompe. “Non ce n’è bisogno, Dean. Evitiamo questa conversazione.”

“Una volta ti servivano i sottotitoli,” osserva Dean.

“Una volta non avevo neanche mai visto un porno,” gli ricorda Castiel. “Non è successo niente. Non succederà niente. Ci si vede in giornata.”

Dean lo guarda ancora per un attimo, annuisce e richiude gli occhi.

Castiel vorrebbe aggiungere qualcosa – grazie – è stata la cosa migliore della vita umana – una banalità del genere che suonerebbe imbarazzante, ma fortunatamente non ce n’è bisogno, basta il gesto di Dean che, nel ritrarre la mano, la fa scorrere sulla sua con una carezza quasi involontaria e per un istante si ferma quando le dita di Castiel ricambiano contro le sue.

Poi Castiel si alza e Dean si volta, lui scivola fuori cercando di non farsi notare ma in giro non c’è praticamente nessuno, il sole si sta a malapena levando e l’aria è fredda, frizzante. I Croat sembrano distanti anni luce e Lucifer è come non esistesse, mentre si sistema sul prato vicino alla sua baracca e prende a stirarsi la schiena, piegandosi verso i piedi.

Non è. Successo. Niente.

 


End file.
